1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal polymer molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass substrates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel is generally composed of a color filter (CF) substrate 100, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 300, and liquid crystal (LC) 500 interposed between the CF substrate 100 and the TFT substrate 300, and spacers 700 and sealant 900 arranged between the CF substrate 100 and the TFT substrate 300. A general manufacturing process comprises a front stage of array process (including thin film, yellow light, etching, and film stripping), an intermediate stage of cell process (including bonding TFT substrate and the CF substrate), and a rear stage of assembling process (including mounting drive ICs and printed circuit board). The front stage of array process generally makes the TFT substrate for controlling the movement of liquid crystal molecules. The intermediate stage of cell process generally introduces the liquid crystal between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The rear stage of assembling process generally mounts the drive ICs and combining the printed circuit board to effect driving the liquid crystal molecules to rotate for displaying images.
The CF substrate comprises a black matrix (BM) formed thereon and sub-pixels of R, G, B are formed through the black matrix to allow the liquid crystal display panel to display color images. The R, G, B sub-pixels are generally formed through masking operation, printing, stamping, or spray coating. Such a process is complicated and expensive.